Lost Then Found
by EllaNakamura
Summary: I hate people. Death doesn't mean anything to me. At least that's how it used to be. Now I tolerate people and I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. But back then I didn't care an I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. Almost. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Feat. all of Team Crafted and my OC. There will be OCxTrueMU later.
1. Prolouge

**(A/N) This is my first story on Wattpad so it might take sometime to update. Also, I would like some OC because I have a feeling I will need them. The next chapter will have the resume format. What I'm planing on doing is some Minecraft fanfics, Fiolee, and Percy Jackson. But I don't know \('-')/ Anyway, here's the story!**

**-LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS-**

-Ella's POV (that's my main OC)-

I hated my life.

People would tell me how I should live it and what I should do with it.

I hated them.

Some of the people I hated most were my parents. They were abusive alcoholics who treated me like crap. They always said I was a mistake, that I should have been a boy, that I was a diesease.

I killed them.

I wish I killed them sooner.

Ever since I could talk, which was when I was two, they treated me like scum. I had to go through fourteen years of my life being downgraded. They said I couldn't fight since I never put up a fight when they would beat me.

I could.

I would sneak out of the house at midnight and run into the night hoping some mobs would spawn. _What's wrong with me_ is what you're thnking right now. Well to answer your question, I would practice my pvp skills on them. I would use my bow an arrows on the creepers and skeletons, and my blade would get to cut through the zombies and spiders.

I never had friends. The kids thought I was a psyco who would end up killing the whole village.

They were right.

I remember the day I killed them all, because it was what lead to my current problem. But that's further down the road.

One night my parents came home drunker than usual an as soon as I came into their field of vision they pounced. They kicked my in the stomach, the back, and the head. Then they would punch me and threaten to break my bed and kill me with a sword. **(In this server, if your bed was broken and you haven't slept anywhere else you would die and couldn't respawn) **. I couldn't take it anymore. When they came back for round two of torture I took my iron sword from my room and went to their's. I broke there beds confident that they haven't slept anywhere else.

I was wrong, remember that.

After I broke the beds I went to go kill them and found them instantly. Drunk people were noisy and easy to find. As soon as I saw them they noticed the sword in my hand, but it was already to late. At the age or sixteen I killed my parents. That was around the time I met some, lets say people. They knew I killed them an asked if I wanted more revenge. I said yes and they took me back to the village where I lived. I slaughtered them all. Those of whom I hated the most died slower so that they could feel the pain I had to go through all those years ago.

It was after the killing that they let me join there group. They were all professional assassins and they taught me how to kill, steal, an evade detection.

My first job would determine whether or not I could stay in the group. If you failed the first job, you were dead.

I wished I switched asignments.

My first job would be more difficult than the other's since I had more expirence. It was simple in theory but I was quickly proven wrong. What was my job you ask?

Well...

I was to kill Team Crafted.

**And there you go, the first chapter! OMG I can't believe it came out that good. BTW I got this from a dream I had. Just to warn you ;) Anyway if you were confused this was how the chapter went. 1) Sort of like a flashback 2) she was two 3) she grew up 4) she was sixteen 5) now she's eighteen. I would love some feed back from you guys. It would inspire me to write more. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends!**

**-Ella**


	2. Chapter 1:So close

**Two chapters in one day?! I'm on a roll. A bread roll. I want subway. ON TO THE STORY! *silently raids fridge for food***

-Time skip to assignment day cuz I lazy-

Ella's POV

"Ella, are you ready?" said the Master.

I didn't know his actual name. No one did. I think I came close to once, but I could be wrong.

"Yes." I replied.

I was nervouse. This was my first actual job. The other times I went out for a raid or kill was to watch the others or be a look out. Now it's my turn to test my metal against the outsiders I hate so much. They go through life not caring about others who need help. They only care about themselves. I hate them for that. That's why I'm an assassin. We help the abandoned and seek vengence on those who wrong people. There deaths never matter to me. Neither do there lives, their pitiful, no good lives. That's one of the reasons I got this job. I never feared death and killing never phased me. It was almost time for me to depart.

"Do you have all your supplies? Weapons, food, camo?" asked the Master.

I was always his favorite. I knew that right away when he started giving me novice level work even though I was a rookie. We would fight with swords and bows. Close-range and long-range. Stationary and moving. Outside and inside. Basically, whatever fighting style there was I mastered it. Except for the axe. I could, and still can't, get the handling right. The balance was never centered. But that didn't matter. He made me practice until I couldn't stand, then made me find my way back to the base alone. That's how you had to grow up. Survival of the fittest.

Now it was my turn to prove I had the strength to performe an assignment. A lot of people would chicken out and flee so they wouldn't have to go. I was part of the squad that either caught them or killed them. I'm not one of those people. I can fight, kill, an evade. Now all I have to do is prove it.

"Master, I'm ready. I've been ready for the past two years. You just wouldn't let me accept a job." I replied with just a hint of sass. **(I feel like Persassy :p )**

"You weren't ready back then" he said "but now you are. You now the who the targets are right?"

"Yes I do. **( I'm going to say there Minecraft names to make it easier. BTW, there irl names will be their nicknames) **BajanCanadian, SkythekidRS, ASFJerome, deadlox, Ssundee, Huskymudkipz, and Minecraft Universe."

"Good." he said.

I was ready to take them down. But I'm not exaclty sure why. Don't think this is me whimping out or anything, but when we go kill we usuall have a reason. Everytime I asked him why I was going to end them he would change the subject.

Weird.

Anyways, I never told you the other reason why I got this job. Unlike most minecraftians, I could skin change. All I needed to see was somebody else's skin and it would become mine. Perfect for camoflouge. Now all that's left for me to do is put on my headphones and grab my lucky sword. It really is a beauty. It's an iron sword with some wicked enchantments. So many that i forgot couple. The rest are my little secrets. Anyway, as soon as I was going to step out of the base and into the night, Master stopped me.

"You sure you're up for this task? This job is on a level higher than most given to your age group and I'm worried that you won't be able to complete it."

"I will Master. I'll even bring back Betty to prove it." I said with a smirk. **(She did a background check of them so she "knows" what to expect. The " " will make more sense later)**

"Well in that case" he started "I wish you luck."

-TIME SKIP TO THE KILLING BECAUSE I SOOOOOO LAZY-

"It's alomst time" I said to myself aloud.

I've been waiting in the shadows near Team Crafted's base for over an hour. The only reason I haven't stromed the place was because I set up a trap where their telephone would ring and they would be called by the 'king' saying he wants them to meet him around the back of their house for a 'special mission'. The power of redstone and commad blocks. I had my hood up and my headphones on. I switched the song to Misery Business by Paramore and got ready to strike. Now's the time. I can already see them coming out of their safe home and are heading to the back where I'm hidng. I didn't have to wait long because I could already see Deadlox come into the back. He was the weakest and the easiest to hold at sword point.

**(cue music)**

"Hey guys, where's the ki-"

He was cut of by the tip of my blade on his neck and my hand gripping his arm behind him.

"Call them over." I told him.

He was a good boy and called them over.

"Ty" Bajan started "where's th- HOLY NOTCH TY WHAT THE FUCK?!" noticing me for the first time. "Guys get over here Ty's in trouble" he yelled at them, but never left my gaze.

"What is it?" they all said then saw me. There jaws dropped when they saw my sword against Ty.

"Hello boys." I said mockingly. "I'm glad you could all make it to the party! It would be a shame if you never answered my call."

"You called us? We though that was the king." replied the mudkip. Boy are they dense.

"Why would the king call _you_ at this ungodly hour?" I inquired. "Anyway I wanted you be here so I wouldn't have to hunt you guys down."

"Why would you want to get us here anyways?" asked TrueMU. Again dense.

"Well if you must know, I've come to kill you."

That's when all Nether broke loose.

Jason and Sky ran over with swords so I had to push Ty away or else I would be dead. Ironic right? When I pushed the weakling away he ran into Sky and they both crashed to the ground. Jason was still coming after me and the rest were also coming. Yay. The only one I didn't see was Jerome. Oh well, focus on the matter at hand. When Jason got to close I whipped out my bow and started shooting. He dodged most of them but one caught him in the arm, causing him to retreat. Mitch and Ian came at me with swrods fast so me using my bow would be a death sentence. I got out my sword and met them head on. They were good, but I was better. I easily took down Ian with a stab to the leg. Not fatal, I'll have to go and finish him off later on. All that's left in this battle was Mitch. An expireinced Hunger Games player who had a weakness when it came to arches **(when you swing the sword in an arch)**. I swung my sword and he caught it with his own. As soon as I was going to kick him in the stomach, I felt a rush of water hit me in the side. I forgot that mudkips can shoot water out of there hands.

"Shit!" I said.

I couldn't attack him close range or he would just spray water on me again. My arrows were basically useless since he would just deflet them with the water. I was screwed. Then it hit me. I ran over to Ian who was still injured, kicked him in his injured leg, hoisted him up, and called them to stand down.

"Come any closer and he dies." I yelled at them.

To prove my point, I started to push the blade into his stomach. Not deep enough for it to draw blood, but enough to make him stop squirming. They stood frozen and speechless. At first I thought it was because they didn't want there friend to die. Then I realized, there were only six members in front of me. Where was Jerome? As I looked behind me to find him, I was greeted with a pair of furry hand yanking me away from my captive. I tried to get away but he was far stronger than me. As he held me the others came over to us.

"Rule 1). Make sure the whole company's present" said Jerome behind me.

The rest of them looked at me, trying to asses what I was made of made of and what I looked like. Luckily I changed skins to look like a regular mincraftian in black clothes. They talked to themselves for a while then focused their attention back to me.

"Who sent you and why did you try to kill us?" asked Sky.

"As if I'd tell you anthing." I retorted.

"How did you know how to get us out here?" asked Mitch who was propping up an injured Ssundee against a tree.

"Well Mitch" I started, staring at him "it's really easy when you have the skill and technology. Right Jason?"

They flinched when I used there other names.

"How do you know those names?" asked the amphibian.

"..."

"You have to say something. If you don't, we'll make you." said Ty.

"..."

"Jerome, you know what to do." said Sky.

I knew what he was going to do to. I waited for a couple seconds before the shaft of the axe hit me on the side of my head. Then I saw no more.

**OMFG I wrote so much! I was think of puting this on my account. I don't know. If you were confused on what my skin looked like, look at the stories picture because that's it. Same for Next chapter will be out later down the road. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends!**

**-Ella**


	3. Resume format

**I forgot to put the resume format for the OC's**

**Name-**

**Age (beteween 17 and 18)-**

**Gender-**

**Weapon Choice-**

**Background-**

**Good or 'evil'-**

**There you go. If this story is on , you can do the same. Anyways, I already have another OC in mind, but I need more. They can be your main OC's or just side ones. It doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends.**


	4. Chapter 2:We need to talk

**Okay guys I got three OCs so far. One came from my irl friend so I know what to expect from that character. I have some plans for the OCs, Kate won't be in it (my OC), and I'm sorry UltimateGeek but I'm going to make Amy against Ella. I'm still accepting OCs from both sites, but only one more will be added and I'm hoping for a boy. I will take a girl, but I perfer one of the male gender. Sooo... the duck told me to start writing the story. I must obey my dark lord. *bows***

-SEXXIEST LINE BREAK-

-Mitch's POV-

I'm not sure what I was expecting.

When that mystery girl attacked us last night saying she was sent to kill us I was all like bring it on bitch (sorry for the swears. you should see me when I read a story with Dawnables in it), but when she fought, she fought like a pro. She had more skill than the whole team combined. Scary. She was like a beast, a sexy- WAIT WHAT!? She tried to kill all of us, I can't say that about her! Anyway, I was sure Ian an I were done for when she swung her sword in the arch. How did she know about that? If Husky hadn't shot her with the water *gulp*.  
Well what happened happened and we have to deal with a knocked out assassin in our house. I called Amy after we got her here so she could help us when she woke up. If she woke up.

Where is Amy?

**-Story flashback, basically I was too lazy to copy & paste the chapters back in order-**

-Adam's POV-

I can be really useless sometimes. During most of the fight I was rendered useless because Ty managed to knock himself out on a tree trunk when he fell on me. I could't leave him alone, the assassin could've gone back to finish him off. I care about him too much to to let that happen. When he finally woke up I heard a scream from the other side of the yard. Looks like some one caught her I thought. I went over to the source of the sream and found Jerome holding her. Then Mitch propped an injured Ssundee against a tree.

"Who sent you and why did I try to kill us?" I asked.

"As if I'd tell you." she spit back at me.

Fiesty.

-TIME SKIP CUZ I CAN-

"What are we supposed to do with her?" asked Jason.

"I'm not sure. We either turn her in or we keep her here for questioning." I said.

They looked at eachother for awhile before coming up with an answer.

"We'll keep her here." said Husky. "But if she tries anything funny, she's out."

"Like that" said a startled Ty.

He pointed at the girl on the couch and at first I had no idea what he meant by that. Now I do. Her clothes started to change from a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black vans to a teal and black stripped t-shirt, black shorts with chains on either side, black converses with teal laces, a gray hoodie (which still covered her face). The only thing that stayed the same were her teal headphones. Even her hair changed! It was a brown pixie cut, now its long, blonde, and covers half of her face. Like Ty's hair.

"mmhn" moaned mystery girl. It looked like she was going to wake up soon.

Uh-oh.

-Ssundee's POV **(its pretty small. tha's what she said**)-

The girl who tried to kill me earlier was starting to wake up. I kind've hoped she would stay asleep for longer. Even though we put some splash potion of healing on my leg I could still feel my leg heal over my torn muscles.

"mhn Ray close the curtains. You know I hate light."

"Is that right?"

-Ella's POV **(also short)**-

"Is that right?"

I imediatly woke up and searched for the source of the noise. I was in a...mansion, not a house. Not the orginization. Not my room. These people were not Ray. These people were Team Crafted. I had to get out.

I tried to get up but I was forced down by these idiots and my spliting headache. They started to ask me question but I couldn't hear them. How hard did that bacca hit me?

-Ty's POV-

"Hey! Hey can you hear me?" I waved my hand in front of her face. The only response I got from her was her trying to bite my hand. She came very close.

"Hey don't bite!" I said as I hastly took back my hand.

"We just want to talk."

"..."

I heard some one behind me say "She doesn't seem so brave today, unlike yesterday." They really are idiots. When whoever said that, I think it was Benja, she pounced. She ran over to him and put him in a choke hold before any of us could react.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." she told him.

I could see the murderous look in her eyes and prayed to Notch Mitch wouldn't say anything. Luckily he didn't. After a couple of stunned seconds later she let go of him and went straight for the door. She could'n go just yet we still had questions.

"Where are you going?" asked Sky.

"Anywhere but here." was her answer.

"Not before you answer some questions" said Jerome. He tried to grab her arm and as soon as he did she took his arm and yanked it behind his back. She made it really clear that she was getting out of the house. But we're not going let her.

"Let him go!" yelled Mitch.

She listened and went back looking more enraged than last time. When she hit the couch we started to question her.

**(I'm abbreviating their names so it's easier to write)**

J: What's your name?

E: Why should I tell you?

S: Why did you try to kill us?

E: I don't kow.

T:What do you mean you don't know?!

E:I mean I don't know!

**(Abbreviations over)**

I looked at her. I mean I really looked at her. I could always tell if someone was lying to me and she wasn't. That's not good.

"So you kill people for no reason?" I asked.

"No. Just this once" she said. Okay.

"Can you at least answer on question." said Adam. "Why did you skin change?"

She sat frozen on the couch. When she looked down at her self, well I'm not sure what happened. She had a panic attack, looked confused, then calmed down all in the same second.

"I don't know. I didn't make it change."

"How could you even change skins?" asked Ian.

"Born with the gift I guess." she said.

I was really getting fed up with this girl. She hasn't given us a straight answer or her name and I could tell the rest of the team was feeling the same. Except Jason. Who knows what goes on in that suit.

"Aren't you guys upset." she said smugly. How did she know? I realized she was studing all of us like I was earlier. "I'm guessing you want some straight answers now, right?"

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

"Well then," the assassin started, "you better sit down."

**Another chapieter down. I was wondering if you guys want some pairing. I already setup some Skylox if you didn't know. Plus a hint of Merome. It's up to you guys. Just don't ask for smut. DON'T! The chapters won't be as updated as this, but I'm procrastinating from two projects and a test so I was was like why not write another chapter. Leave a review for that last OC! I still need it. If you're wondering about Amy, she comes in the next chapter. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends!**

**-Ella**


	5. Chapter 3:Storytime with Ella

**Okay guys first thing is first, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ! I got soooo many OC's and some other comments that are really helping me to continue. Also, a shoutout to LukeSkyOtter. His OC Luke is going to be in the story. In this chapter. Maybe in the first sentence. Or not. And Endie, ELLA IS NOT GOING TO DATE MITCH! I was planing on having some *leans into the screen* special drama llama moments with some of the characters. Besides you know where the story's going anyway. (I talked to her in a skype call about it. #CANTSTOPWONTSTOP) Besides that and the shoutouts, LET'S GET STARTED!**

****-It's the sexy line break. Oh yeah. Click that vote/favorite box for more content-

-No one's POV-

Ella was about to speak when the door opened. Amy walked into the house and went to the couch where the assassin was sitting.

"Who's you friend?" Ella said coldly. She wasn't expecting anymore people than the ones around her. Especially not her.

-Jerome's POV-

"Who's that? said the hostile girl we let stay in our FREAKING HOUSE! I voted to turn her in, but nooooo, she had to stay. Anyway, when she said that I turned around to see Amy walk into the house and stand around us.

"Is this the girl you were talking about? If it is, you should get her out fo here. She'll kill you and won't even bat an eye." Amy said rather coldly.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, directing his attention to her.

Amy looked at us like we were idiots, then, surprisingly, started to talk to the little bi- girl on the couch. "You tell them yet El- Scarlet?" **(It's alright to be confused. I'll talk about it more in the A/N)**

"No. I was about to though, Notch knows why. You should stay though, you know it better than anyone." said Scarlet?

"That's because the rest of them are dead."

"They were going to share something that wasn't theirs."

"Then why did you tell them?"

"You know why."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but what the fuck are you talking about for starters. Also, how do you know each other?" I asked. I'm so confused.

Scarlet sighed and looked at the rest of us directly for the first time since that wierd conversation she had with Amy. "If you all shutup I'll tell you." she said with, emotion? This chick is wierd. "Let's get started."

**(You have no idea how tempting it was to end it there. the reasons why I didn't was 1) I already had a Rickhanger and 2) the word count was 400)**

-Story time with Ella aka Scarlet so it will only be her talking. Sort of like her POV, yet not-

"This story starts with a girl named... Scarlet... who lived in a village that doesn't exist anymore." We were all going to ask why, but she put her hand up to stop us. "Wait. I'll get to it. Anyway, Scarlet was a girl who thought she had a family that loved her, appreciated her, cared about her. She was wrong. She never saw the hate in their eyes but she got a taste of their hatred when she was two. they started yelling at her, but she couldn't understand her, she was only two."

Wait. Did she say _two_?

"When Scarlet got older she started to understand what they were saying. She's five or six now. When they looked at her, they said that she was a mistake, a dieseas, a waste of space, a weakling. They said that they wanted a boy, not a girl. Her dad always said girls were weak and her mother never contradicted him. When they ceased their rants of hurt, she would run to her room to cry. Now Scarlet's ten and her parents decided that they could take out their anger on her in a new form of pain. They decided to beat her,"

She was _ten_? They beat her _when she was ten_?

"Every morning they would come home with the smell of drink on them, half concious, but still full of rage. They would march up to her and beat her. They called her a freak, then punched her. They said the was a mistake, then kicked her."

By know she was visibally shaking, as if she could feel the pain. I wish there was a way to comfort her, but I barely knew her. Besides, if I were to comfort her she would get real mad. Bacca's instinct.

"Scarlet would always get beat and there was nothing she could do. She didn't go to school because they said _school was only for people that were supposed to live, not mistakes like you. _She only had one friend, but she wouldn't say anything. She didn't want her to leave."

"Who was she. Your friend I mean?" I asked. Whoops.

-Ella's POV (really short)-

i gave the bacca my best death glare. How dare he ask that?!

"You'll find out later... maybe." I replied. I did my best not to look at Amy.

-Back to you Jerome-

((Since I had absolutely no way to put this in words, imagine youself when an author doesn't make a ship happen or when people attack your ship. IDK how to convey that so roll with it.))

"Anyway," Scarlet continued, "Scarlet's know twelve and she's starting to get angry. Angry her parents, angry at the world, angry at- pretty much everything. She didn't know why, she just did."

Now what is she hiding? I'll have to find out later.

"Scarlet was again alone. Her friend was gone and she didn't know where. her parents beat her everyday making her want to crawl in a hole and die so no one has to see her ever again. But she couldn't and wouldn't, she was too strong for that."

Too strong?

"She would sneak out of the house at midnight and wait for mobs to spawn so she co-"

"Why would you do that?" asked Ty. Damn his curiosity. I looked from Ty to Scarlet then back to Ty. She was giving him the same death glare she gave me earlier. *shivers* "Ty, I think you should stop asking questions. That goes for everyone." I said. Ty and the others only nodded, not wanting to anger Scarlet anymore.

"Can I please continue without anymore interruptions? Yeah. Okay. You guys are impatient." she said. "To answer you question, she would waited for the mobs to spawn because she needed something to practice pvp with. Zombies and spiders were killed with her sword, while the skelies (skeletons) and creepers fell to her arrows. Now with her fighting all the time, people started to distance themselves away from her even more. They said she was a psycho for willingly fighting them, that she should leave the village before she killed them. If only they could see their faces."

As I looked around the room, I can see that we've moved from our original places. Instead of standing around the couch we're sitting down and listening intently to the story. I can also see their reactions to what Scarlet is saying. Some look at her with shock, others disbelief, but most are just taking what she's saying and processing it to figure out what she's hiding. Because it's pretty obvious that she isn't telling the whole story.

**(To make it easier, the rest of story time will be like a flashback with only Ella)**

_Now the girl is sixteen and her parents are reaching her limit. Fourteen years Scarlet had to put up with their abuse. Now she can get her revenge. Because they thought she was weak and couldn't fight they never thought she would retaliate, but she did. She waited until they left to get more booze and snuck into their room. When she got in there, she went up to the bed and broke it without hesatation. Before she had a chance to get out, her parents entered the house. She ran out, hoping that they wouldn't notice where she came from, but they noticed. And as soon as they were going to ask her why she was in their room, Scarlet took her sword and killed them. She killed them because they abused her, said she was weak, and most of all, to prove her point. She was strong and that anyone who doubted her would pay._

**Yush i'm done! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated but I had homework that HAD to be done and I also had to make food for my family. Ugh. I have bad news too. I'm grounded for two weeks which means no electronics so updating will be a struggle. I would only have time to type when my mom isn't around soooo yeah. Also, if the chapter confused you, it was because i wrote them at different times. I tried to fix it, but it was a lot. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends!**

**If you're reading this comment THE POPE IS JESUS! -inside joke- **


	6. Chapter 4:Her Steel exterior

**Here you go Twistedmind64 or Endie or Amber or Clariesse (blast from the past).**

**Yeah, you guys should really read some of her stories they are really good. I may or may not have turned her into a fangirl. #sorrynotsorry**

**P.S. The whole Ella/Scarlet thing will make sense later.**

**P.P.S I'm adding Skylox because THIS COULD BE PARA PARA PARADISE (just downloaded it), maybe. Again I want oponions (~ op-onions SAY IT WITH ME!)**

**P.P.P.S. The other OC's are EVENTUALLY going to come in.**

**Bye,**

**Ella Nakamura or Creeps or Lydea**

-TIme skip consisting of one day-

-Jason's POV-

It's been about a day since Scarlet told us her REALLY depressing story. The whole time she was talking I let myself notice more about her. When she talked she never slouched, her eyes always showed strength, and her voice lacked any weak emotions.

All in all she had a tough exterior. But just that.

If you were to have one quick look at her you would see a girl who either kept her distance or made you back the fuck away from her. Now that I know her background though, I know for sure ((so tempted to write fo sho. I just deleted something that made me really racist to my own FREAKING RACE! Pls continue)) that the whole 'tough girl' act it mostly meant for people NOT to know the real her. But know we know ((LET IT GO!)) and it sound like she doesn't know what to do.

After she finished telling us we gave her her own room since she sure as hell wasn't going to leave. Anyways, when she went to her room and closed her door, all you could hear were things breaking and a lot of yelling. Amy would occasionally come up to her room. Why? I don't know, but she would. When she went up there everything would go quiet then just as quickly get loud again.

This is going to be a fun night.

-Husky's POV-

Why did they put her in the room next to me?

All she ever did was break shit and scream. Now I think she's only doing this to annoy us. Emotional breakdowns only last for so long. But oh wait, we haven't gotten to the fun part yet! When Amy would go into her room they would just yell at eachother for nonstop. All it was was Amy this and El- no wait Scarlet that (( Ella is what Amy was going to say and Husky's just repeating that.)) and I really want to drive my head into a wall. Tha'll probably knock me out faster.

I don't even know why Amy's staying here. All she ever does is yell at Scarlet. Actually know that I think about it, she only talks to Scarlet. Maybe they were friends. No they couldn't, her friend left her long ago. No way that's Amy. I don't even care.

I just want some sleep.

**Okay guys sorry for the short chapter but I had to get something out. I plan on putting a bonus Jonas chapter in later. But again the updates are going to be slow because I'm not officially un-grounded until Friday. Imma rebel. Also thank my friend Endie who kept bugging me for a new chapter. THIS WAS WHAT YOU GOT FOR THE OTHER SHIPS! If you read her story Friends In Unexpected Places ( ) Creeps gets shipped with almost every dude! No joke. **

**i have a competition for you guys. You have to guess what band/singer sings a song/album that I have on my iPod every update. Today's song... Disenchanted. Good luck! P.S. You can't look it up. You either know it or you don't. Or you can randomly guess. Anyways, I'll see you later my friends.**

**-Ella Nakamura**


	7. I so sorry! Update

Alright guys...if you haven't already guesses, the updates will be long. My internet isn't really reliable and my only chance to upload is on Wattpad when I'm in math so please follow the story there! I'll try to get it on this account but they blocked this site in school (of course) so updating here ( ) will be harder. I'm trying my best guys! Follow my friend Endie or TwistedMind64 because I will make her update some stuff for me. (Yes I will...I have my ways!) Anyway, I am alive and kicking! Anyways, I'll see you later my friends... hopefully! ~Ella Nakamura 


	8. FUCKING FLAMES! TwistedMind64

**Before I upload some stuff, I want to make this real clear. My friend Endie or TwistedMind64 has recently been flamed (if you already didn't know). And by who? TwistedMind69. I hate that person with every fiber of my being. Why? Because they are a merome shipper that can't let #Bendie be real. He created a whole account just to flame her. He called her a hoe and a whore. I am really just rage induced right now because I introduced her to fanfiction and now this is happening to her. But with so words of encouragement from Quiet Defiance and words of revenge from me, she is getting past this. So what I want to do is go on her account and write the nicest things you can say to her. I would but I'm on a war path ( plus I see her in school). That's all I had to say right now. Thanks for reading. LET THE FLAMES BURN HIM! I will. revenge is my specialty. **

**~Ella Nakamura, Daughter of the goddesses of revenge**

**P.S. Imma fu- *Endie pops out of screen and drags me away kicking***


	9. Chapter 5:Storytime pt 2

-Jason's POV-

What are we going to do with this girl?

She's unstable, deadly, and really mysterious. Well, she is kind of pretty- WTF BRAIN! ((Now I can start the ship plot. Achievement unlocked: Ship has left dock)) I can't think of her like! She did more damage to the team than the squids have ever done to us! Even if I were to think like that, she wouldn't like me back. _No shit Sherlock. She tried to kill you. _

The team decided that if we were going to keep her, we had to get her to spill. I know she's hinding more stuff away from us, none of us know what exactly. What we also noticed while we were talking was that Amy seemed to know Scarlet well. Not normal since the girl is Dillan-shit crazy (( (^-^) )) We're going to have to ask her some questions later too.

-Time skip to later on the couch because I think I can hear my mom right now-

We were all gathered around the couch with Scarlet and Amy on it. At first Amy protested, but after seeing how Scarlet, surprisingly, listened obediently, she followed in pursuit. "What do you want now?" asked Scarlet, looking at us questionably. "We want the whole story from you. not bits and pieces." said Sky. Scarlet looked at him coldly. "I already told you enough. What more do you want to hear? What other bits of my life could you possibly want?" Her voice increased as she spoke and contained traces of venom. "We want to know how you're able to change you skin **(( like a minecraft skin))**." replied Ian.

"I was born with the gift I guess. All I have to do is look at a person's skin, memorize it, then I'm able to use it for whatever purposes I need." said Scarlet plainly.

We all looked at each other as a silent question went through all of our minds. How in the Nether was a mincraftian able to do such a thing?

"Prove it" said Sky skeptically. "Alright" Scarlet answered back.

She looked at us individually for awhile, but looked at me longer than the others. I couldn't help but blush at her stare.

"So are you going to show us or-" Ty was cut off by Scarlet's skin change. she went from her normal skin to looking exactly like Mitch. We all gasped when we saw her. her transformation was what really surprised me. Her clothes rippled, then the next thing you know, there's a Mitch 2.0. the only difference between them is that Scarlet still had her headphones.

"Why do you still have your headphones on?" I asked. "Personal objects don't shift unless I want them to" she said.

"Next qustion," said Jerome, "How do you know Amy?"

Amy looked at Scarlet, her face devoid of emotions, but her eyes said something different. They spoke of fear, but a fear of what?

"I can't say...it's not my story to tell." And that's all she said about the matter.

Now I had a question to ask her. the question that has been on my mind since we first questioned her.

"Why were you sent to kill us?"

She stared at us blankly. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head through my helmet. It looked like she was trying to create a lie, but couldn't.

"I'm not really sure why" she finally answered back.

We all started to bombard her with questions and I could tell we were starting to annoy her. I don't care! She tried to kill us! After a good five minutes yelling, she fired back,

"WILL YOU SHUT THE NETHER UP!"

We went silent.

"Thank you. And to answer your year questions on why I was sent to kill you without a reason I honesty don't know. I will admit it's strange that there wasn't a reason, I usually get one, but not this time. I wouldn't have cared anyway!" she finished, her voice stopping at a yell.

None of talked for the rest of the day, we wouldn't even know where to begin. she have us a lot of information, but we didn't know what to do with it all. Even after the interrogation, I still had a question.

Why didn't it matter?

**(A/N)**

**IM DONEEEEE! This took way longer but I finished in math. Sorry for all the fanfiction people but the school blocked it! Wattpad users, you are lucky! Also, I decided to do a bonus chapter...later.**

**Anyways, see you later my friends!**

**~Ella Nakamura**

**[EDITED]**


	10. Bonus Chapter 1: Weapons Check

**(A/N)**

**Hey hey hey! It's time for our very...first...BONUS CHAPTER! (you should be clapping right about now.) I was planning on doing this earlier but yeeaahh no. Pro-procrastinator. So because of how I won't be able to update the story on I will have to put the name of the band Disenchanted is from. Drum roll *insert movie style drum roll here* My Chemical Romance. if you're reading this on Wattpad (40+ reads!) and you are wondering why you didn't hear about the song, comment some time and maybe I can do that ._. So how about another song. The song is On Top Of the World. -hint hint they have a song that got played on the RADIO -hint within a hint- all the time- Let the chapter begin!**

-Time skip to when they first got Ella in the house-

-In third person POV-

Well, what do you do with an assassin that's unconcious?

That is the question Adam, Ty, Mitch, Ian, Quentin, Jerome, and Jason had. While they discussed the topic, they noticed the glimmer of an enchanted iron sword that hung on the hip of the mysterious girl.

When they all, finally, noticed it they talked amongst themselves on who would get the sword. They each had an equal fear of waking the assassin, unsure what she would do to them.

After a series of arguments, bribes, and rock paper scissor games, they made Jason search her.

He first unclipped the sword on her side, then unsuccessfully tried I leave. It took the whole team to push the astronaut back to the couch. They forced him to search her more (**I'd be cringing right now but I have a stomach ache while typing this) **.

He patted down her arms, found two knifes. He patted down her stomach, found poison dipped arrows. He patted down her legs (**not near the equator you pervs) **and found one retractable diamond sword.

After the tedious hours of searching they let the astronaut leave and head to his room. While the rest of the crew decided what to so with all the weapons, Jason sat in his room still as red as a tomato.

**I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but I'll leave you with a little but of ScarMU. You should hold until the next update. I hate typing this on my iPod because the auto correct is really wonky. If you're reading this that means I chose fan fiction over Algebra 1.**

**Anyways, I'll see you later my friends!**

**~Ella, daughter of Nemesis**

**\(^_^)/**

**|(^_^)/**

**\(^_^)/**

**\(^_^)|**

**\(^_^)/**

**\('_^)/**

**\(•_•)/**

**Oh hey...**


	11. Chapter 6: Wait what?

**Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile but before you scream at the screen**

**because I know that's what you all do(I do that too)**

**I have had writers block for a couple days. I recently realized it was good writer's block. (If that's even a thing) I was going through my brain trying to sort out characters an I decided to give Ssundee an actual part in the story. (All you Ssundee fans are welcome!) Why did I do this? because I can! So now I can continue the story.**

**And because I feel like I need to day this, Team Crafted in the story will be the same members that were there after Seto because the plot demands it... spoilers!**

**Back to the story!**

**#Memily**

**Don't ask**

**P.S. the chapter's official name is I'm Undeserving of Your Sympathy, So Why Me. Long chapter title I know!**

**-dat line break doe-**

Ella's POV

Why are they treating me like this?

I was certain Team Crafted would've turned me in by now. I know a couple of their members still dislike me.

I can't blame them.

The only ones who have shown interest in me are Jason, Sky, Ty, and Ian.

An odd bunch they are.

I mostly spend time in my room, sneaking outside, or thinking of ways to escape without letting them know. But the problem is that I _don't_ want to leave.

Reason 1: This house offers me protection from the Organization.

Whenever a person were to fail their first mission, a group of assassins would be sent after them to kill them. People who failed often were sent to the king for questioning, and questioned assassins have the potential to give away information about the Organization. I personally would like to live, just saying.

Reason 2: These bozos are funny.

It's hilarious to see them fight with each other. And over the stupidest stuff too! Like one time Jerome stole on of Mitch's swords, so Mitch threatened to break Betty. Stupid! Oh wait, I haven't even gotten to the good part! Every time one of them accidentally says gold, Adam would have a fit and start screaming butter, or budder? Whatever. It is funny!

Reason 3 is the one that scares me. Why? Because it gives my a weird feeling in my chest and stomach every time I think about it.

After a couple days of not leaving my room and not seeing Amy, I got lonely. Which is weird since I almost never wanted to see a human face other than the ones I... I guess trusted is the word. Anyway, after about five days I heard a knock on my door. This confused me since it was only a knock. Usually there was talking or yelling or any other form of communication that tried to get me out of the room.

But this time is was only a knock.

I opened the door, against my better judgment, and saw Ian standing there. He looked kind of awkward standing there, and I didn't help. I have him the cold look I gave everyone, but as soon as he started talking, the look went away.

"May I come in?"

That was all he said to me at the door, and I was utterly shocked. After some tense seconds, which felt like an eternity, I let him in.

Once he was in the room fully I closed the door and crossed my arms over my chest, making me look strong instead despite the weak feeling coursing through me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

It took him awhile for him to answer, but that didn't damper the effects **(affects?) **his words created on me.

"I wanted to talk."

I started at him in disbelief, but kept my face as stoic as ever.

"Why?" I replied. "Because you looked lonely." _What? _"Before you say anything," he continued, "I know you really want to talk to someone. You act tough on the outside, but on the inside you're really a person who can't handle emotions. You hide in an exoskeleton, not wanting to have people see the real you. And I know why you've been up here for so long..."

I tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"You've been up here for so long because you don't know if you'll be able to take in all the emotions the others have towards you.". He finished, leaving me more shell shocked than I've ever been before.

Never had a person read, yet understood me like he has before. I didn't know what to do.

"How-" I croaked, voice hoarse with newfound emotions. "How do you know" I finally said, but in no more than a whisper.

"Don't worry, it's no that obvious." he reassured me. "You hide yourself too well. The only reason I know is because I've been through the same thing."

"What?!" I yelled.

He flinched at my sudden outburst. (**oh gods I really used this phrase. Raise your hands if you've read it before. Put your hands down now, you need them to scroll)**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" I said. "I was just surprised."

He looked at me, but it was difficult to tell what his emotion was since I couldn't see past his sunglasses.

"Are you surprised that there is another person who actually knows what it's like to be like you? A person who can't handle emotions?" he said. I nodded a yes.

"It really is funny, the person who hated you the most just became the person who likes you the most" he replied with a small laugh.

After a couple of minutes sitting **(they're sitting, deal with it)** he got up to leave, but paused at the door. His body language suggested that he wanted to say more, but didn't know if he should or not. Finally making up his mind he said,

"I hope you trust me, cause I trust you"

and left.

**I DID IT! I FINISHED! I really had major writers block, but now it's gone. also just to let you know, I'll update faster if you vote and comment on the story. It shows me that you guys care that I actually make this. For you people, I don't need to say this because you guys already do that! Also, quick shoutout to LukeSkyOtter for being awesome in general. Don't stop sound what you're doing. And if you need it, I have an extra sword ;).**

**FINAL THING!**

**This won't be very relevant(? Is that the word) to fanfiction people but to the Wattpaders I have something to say. today (April 10, 2014) a school very close to me had a stabbing. this affected my school district a lot because many people had friends who went to the school. My uncle also teaches there. He was unharmed, but 20 kids where stabbed and 7 of them were severely injured. One was even put on life support. Tomorrow my school will be wearing blue and gold, their school colors, to show support. I just thought you guys should know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And as always, I'll see you later my friends.**

**-Ella**

**~(•_•~)**

**~(•_•)~**

**(~•_•)~**

**I won't be doing *points above text* that everytime...**

**...just bored on my iPod.**


End file.
